Troops: New York, Nothing Routine
by KenSNJ
Summary: The team investigates multiple murders while under the watch of the new Imperial Secretary of State and dealing with troublesome local media outlets that seem to be undermining the investigations in every way possible.


**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot. There are a few Law & Order things included just to add some New York flavor.**

**TROOPS: NEW YORK**

**NOTHING ROUTINE**

* * *

"Radar, you didn't see Myers walk by here did you?" Colonel Tevin Felth said getting off the elevator with Lieutenant Colonel Richie Terrik following him.

"No, Sir." The Sergeant replied looking up from a file in front of him.

"Strange. His truck was in the garage." Richie said.

"Maybe he's with George asking why an Assistand Director of the FBI would be digging through a dumpster behind a Chinese place." They walked into the squadroom and found Max Walertin digging through Derik Lavi's desk.

"Didn't he booby-trap his desk?" Richie asked.

"I think he changed his mind about that since it would mean that he couldn't use his desk either." Tyler Markem said.

"We're on our own today." Miguel Chavez said as he appeared at Tyler's side.

"Myers left this morning for Washington. Then he's heading to Tel Aviv. He took Lavi and Piett with him. Something about wanting to have a face-to-face with Eli David. Piett doesn't trust Rodgers to keep you people from ignoring the Bill of Rights." Wanda Houston said as she walked into the Squadroom.

"Where is Joe?" Max asked.

"I think he overslept again." Richie said as Tevin answered a phone call.

"We're up. Got two dead aliens near the Unisphere. PD wants to beg off on the case. Don't forget my droids." He said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"It's NHI. No Humans Involved. So we figured, let the Space Police handle it." An NYPD Sergeant told Tevin, Richie, and Wanda who had decided to ride to the crime scene with them. Miguel, Tyler, and Max were carrying crime scene gear over to where the bodies were.

"Really, Sergeant?" Tevin said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What are they going to do send me to sensitivity training or dock me a vacation day?" The cop said. Wanda joined them after looking over the bodies.

"No. You are going to explain to whoever comes here from Dac to claim these bodies why that comment is in the offical report. For the record. Michael Myers would have never said that. Even if he thinks much of the Middle East is full of terrorists." She said.

"What does it look like?" Tevin asked.

"Shot in the back of the head. One female and one male according to R2. Has to be close range based upon the size of the entry wounds." Miguel said.

"What were they doing here?" Richie asked.

"Tourists probably. Considering what the theme around this thing was. It would make sense for tourists from a key Republic world to visit a peace monument under the watch of the Empire." Tyler said as Tevin's cellphone rang.

"Felth. I'm already at a crime scene. Where? I'll get someone over there as soon as I can." He turned to Richie.

"PD has a dead male with a possible non-Earth ID in the Bronx. You, me, Wanda, and the droids are going to check that out. Miguel, your case. Got a dead one in the Bronx." Tevin called to Miguel as he walked over to his truck.

"R2, 3PO. Let's go." Richie called to the droids. Wanda ran after them.

"You need me?" She asked.

"Possible human not from Earth. We may have another Local LEO who thinks humans from other planets are NHI cases up there." Tevin said.

"I am very quickly going to start hating that term." She said.

"As am I Madam Secretary." C-3PO said. Wanda gave the droid a dirty look.

* * *

**BRONX CRIME SCENE**

"Stabbing, bled out." The Bronx M.E. said as Tevin and Richie walked over to him.

"Cloud City." Wanda said joining them.

"Sure you don't want 3PO to check that?" Richie asked.

"I'm from Cloud City. Colonel Felth, slap him for me." She said. Tevin promptly head-slapped Richie.

"Rich, she's been here less then a month and both you and 3PO have annoyed her already."

"Honestly, I didn't know you were from Cloud City." Richie said.

"Let's just get these cases closed before Faith Yancy has one of her field days at the expense of the Empire." Tevin told him.

"Who is Faith Yancy?" Wanda asked as they looked over the evidence that had been collected.

"Lawyer slash annoying media personality slash attention whore." Richie told her.

"Ryan says she gives lawyers a bad name and One Police Plaza is not crazy about her either." Tevin added. Wanda looked around the area and spotted a camera pointing at them from a gas station.

"Somebody check that recording device?" She asked.

"It's called a camera and I don't think anyone even thought of it. Most of these cameras are just for show and intimidating people thinking of robbing the place, but I'll have it checked in case it's a real one and saw what happened." Richie said.

"With the exception of Faith Yancy who attacks the strength of our cases, the media doesn't attack our way of doing things. They attack our ages. FBI Space Police, more like overgrown kids playing Cops and Robbers in the city with real guns and a Jedi Master who has a juvenile sense of humor that is well known from Jersey to Montauk watching over them." Tevin explained.

* * *

"How the hell did they find out about the Calamarians already?" Tyler asked as a news report about their case came over the radio in the car.

"Houston tore that cop a new one. Maybe PD leaked the story to the media in order to make us look bad again." Max said.

"I'll call the M.E.'s office and tell them not to talk to the media and anyone from PD outside of Tommy Doyle and his people about this. General Felth is going to hit the ceiling." Miguel said from the backseat.

"The Sentinel will make up details that will have Felth pushing for a quick close and Myers on a red-eye from Tel Aviv back here. The Ledger at least will run things by us before reporting on it." Tyler said.

"Maybe we can swap cases with Tevin since his case looks like another average Bronx Homicide on the outside. Unless of course, these are only the first two victims of a murder spree targeting non-Earth visitors. If that's the case, then the media will be all over us." Max told them.

"Joe will probably have me read this case to Kelly and you guys pick up the next body." Miguel said as Tyler parked the car in the garage below the building where their office was. The three of them got out of the car and began unloading evidence.

"Max, all of this goes to Kelsey. Don't forget the Caf-Pow. Tyler, go find Ryan and tell him we need to do something about the media and PD before we lose the detail I want to hold back so when someone confesses we have someway of telling if it's the truth. I'll go find Kelly and tell her what's going on." Miguel told them. Tevin's truck arrived as Tyler and Max took off.

"Mi, mine's a stabbing." Tevin called to Miguel.

"I sent Tyler to have Ryan gag the media before The Sentinel starts making up details again." Miguel told him.

"He better after that case where The Sentinel made up that detail about a getaway car. We wasted days on following up all those leads. Piett was furious and said he would have loved to introduce the Sentinel's editor to Admiral Ozzel. Dad says there is a very good reason that The Sentinel's motto around his office is 'All the news that's fit to print even if we have to make it up and make someone look like a fool in the process!' The publisher of The Sentinel seems to think that dad is at war with the paper. Every time he hears about us having a high-profile case, he tries to gag the paper after they print made up information. He actually called a Grand Jury after they claimed that Bryan's death was the best thing that ever happened to the city and the editor said he would be more then happy to interwiev the person responsible. Dad called that Treason after hearing the whole story. You would think The Sentinel would mind it's Ps and Qs with the Empire after that, but they aren't" Tevin said as they made their way to their desks. Wanda was sitting in Tevin's chair.

"President Rommel has once again failed to control the Imperial Armed Forces." She read from The Sentinel.

"What did we do now?" Max asked.

"Other then A.J. and that parking ticket thing, nothing. I was just telling Miguel about the time that Dad threatened them with Treason over the thing with Bryan and Palpatine. That's why we don't read that paper. The Ledger prints stories that aren't full of made up information." Tevin said. Wanda packed up the paper and threw it in a trash can.

"Normally, someone would say something about recycling. But, it's The Sentinel and we all agree it is trashier then Jerry Springer's hair-throwing fights or Maury's endless paternity shows." Tyler said from his desk.


End file.
